Вампир и ангел
by GoodEnough7
Summary: Эдвард – жестокий вампир, для которого люди лишь еда. Но в его жизни неожиданно появляется Белла. Перевод


_Дисклеймер: _

_Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер, _

_права на оригинальный текст — автору ( Kadronya ), я лишь переводчик._

Приятного прочтения!

_**Вампир и ангел**_

Это была безлунная ночь.

Мир погрузился в темноту, которую я так любил.

На улицах было очень темно.

Так же, как темна моя душа, горящая в аду.

Так же, как мои глаза, выдающие жажду человеческой крови.

Все было идеально для удачной охоты.

Отчего мое ожидание становилось все напряженнее.

Недавно я решил вернуться в штат Вашингтон, новое место для моих игр, чтобы встретить _ее._

_Она._

_Ангел._

Молодая девушка, которую я бессознательно спас от четырех парней, пытавшихся ее изнасиловать несколько дней назад в пустынном переулке Порт-Анжелеса.

С первого взгляда я не заметил ее, я был сосредоточен исключительно на мыслях тех людей - в поисках добычи, которая хоть немного развлекла бы меня.

Я не собирался перехватывать у них добычу.

Их головы были заполнены планами, одинаково ничтожными, их единственной целью была молодая леди, идущая мимо.

Мне была совершенно безразлична жизнь моих жертв: были ли люди, которых я убил, хорошими или плохими, богатыми или бедными, счастливыми или озлобленными, одинокими или частью дружной семьи, невинными или провинившимися в каком-нибудь несущественном поступке.

Для меня каждый человек был идентичен другому.

Для меня они были всего лишь едой.

Но в ту ночь моя вампирская сторона была чрезвычайно рада перспективе превратить охотников в добычу.

Добычу для меня, настоящего охотника.

Я быстро приблизился к ним, и прежде чем быстро расправиться с первыми тремя, насладился страхом, который внушал главарю банды, который видел их смерть, но ничего не предпринял.  
Когда третье обескровленное тело упало на землю, я, с усмешкой на губах, где остались следы крови, которые я слизал языком, повернулся к своей последней жертве.

Но я был очень удивлен, когда увидел, что последний человек думает о молодой девушке!

Я, видимо, слишком поздно вмешался в их охоту, но теперь, когда у меня была возможность видеть перед собой их прекрасную «жертву», на которую я сначала не обратил внимания, но ощущал в их мыслях, мне было все равно.

Я встречал многих женщин-вампиров и убивал много человеческих девушек, но та, что стояла передо мной, обладала чистой красотой и, кроме того, невероятно хорошо пахла.

Лицо в форме сердечка, обрамленное красивыми коричневыми кудрями, глаза шоколадного цвета и сочные губы, контрастирующие с бледностью ее кожи, синеватыми венами, насыщенными кровью, не говоря о ее божественном теле.

Я видел безупречного _ангела_.

Она была так прекрасна, так естественна! Никаких хитростей не было использовано для создания этого ангельского образа, и даже если бы я был убежден не мечтать – мое состояние не позволяет мне этого – я мог бы поверить в иллюзию, несмотря на бешеный ритм ее сердца, которое, казалось, зовет меня к _ней_.

Ее напряженная поза и адреналин, бегущий по венам, недвусмысленно подсказывали мне, что она была в ужасе от меня или от того, что она только что увидела, но ее невероятные глаза, встретившись с моими, выражали кое-что, удивляющее меня - любопытство.

Я не поверил – даже если я старался сохранить невозмутимый вид – в это поведение, на мгновение забыв о своей жажде. Впервые более чем за девяносто лет вампирского существования человек отреагировал на меня или мне подобных таким образом и даже не опустил взгляд перед одним из нас.

Она, казалось, хотела прочесть меня, очаровательно нахмурив брови, не заботясь о своем обидчике, который крепко держал ее перед собой. Он, разумеется, думал, что сможет сбежать, используя ее как щит.

Жалкий человек.

Но пока я наблюдал за ангелом, я понял, что не могу читать ее мысли, как бы ни старался.

Как это возможно? Значит, мой дар больше не действует? Или это значит, что она не думает?  
Тем не менее, я очень ясно слышал все, что проходило через человеческий разум, даже тех немногих людей, что находились в соседних районах, но от ангела до меня не доходило ничего.

Я не верил.

Я был поражен.

Разочарован.

Очень разочарован.

Она не могла не думать: это невозможно, не говоря о ее поведении, которое доказывало обратное.

Она скорее казалась озадаченной бесконечными вопросами, на которые я не хотел отвечать.  
Тогда постепенно меня заполнил гнев.

Ни одно существо никогда не сопротивлялось мне, и у обычного человека, который собирается блокировать доступ к своим мыслям, это не получится.

Однако…

Через несколько секунд - минут? - концентрации я все еще не мог прочесть ангела, однако на её лице, в ее глазах, которые казались большими дверьми, открывающими ее душу, проявлялись чувства и эмоции. Я раздраженно зарычал, отчего мужчина вздрогнул, в то время как ангел странно невозмутимо смотрела на меня. И это еще больше обеспокоило меня.

Она не реагировала на мое губительное присутствие.

Но, черт возьми, о чем она думает?

Значит, этот ангел не боится смерти, зная, что я могу тут же могу её убить? Она не видела то, как я без сожаления убил трех ее обидчиков?

Мои вопросы все больше и больше распаляли во мне ярость: как такое создание могло дать себя в обиду, не делая ничего, чтобы сбежать, вместо того расспрашивая о намерениях того, кто нападает?

Следовательно, у нее нет никакого инстинкта самосохранения?

Услышав мысли человека, который стиснул ангела в своих руках, я буквально вскипел от ярости: он почувствовал мой интерес и думал, что сможет договориться со мной о своей жизни, представлял различные сценарии, в которых он сбегает, пока я убиваю девушку.

Он не знал, что не стоит и четвертой части ее жизни.

Когда руки этого самоубийцы обхватили хрупкую шею ангела, я встал в боевую позицию и убил его, прежде чем он понял, что происходит. Как только он открыл рот, чтобы высказать свое жалкое предложение, я нанес ему точный удар по затылку.

_Ангел_, жестокий и такой же неподвижный, каким был я, посмотрела на четвертый труп, прежде чем остановить свой вопросительный взгляд на мне.

Я глубоко вдохнул, и ее невероятный запах заполнил меня - мне пришлось сдерживать свою вампирскую сущность, чтобы не наброситься на нее.

Я не знал почему, но я не хотел, чтобы она умерла.

_Ангел_ не может и не должен умереть _так_.

Не от рук существа, обреченного на муки в аду.

Она больше кого-либо другого заслужила прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, прежде чем вернуться на небо.

Но ее аромат был неотразим, он завораживал все мои чувства, уничтожая все мои добрые намерения, что делало меня действительно опасным для нее.

- Хм… Спасибо? – вопросительно прошептал самый красивый голос, который я только слышал.

И это была краткая, робкая благодарность, которая спасла ей жизнь, потому что я не ожидал, что она заговорит со мной - и тем более, поблагодарит за убийство четырех парней, которые хотели ее изнасиловать – я был слишком недоверчив, чтобы напасть на нее.

Она не боится меня?

Она не боится, что я могу ее убить? Что четыре трупа возле нас – это дело моих рук?

Или же она знает, что, в сущности, я не хочу убивать ее?

Множество вопросов в моей голове вытесняли друг друга, раздражая меня, из-за девушки, которую я, очевидно, не пугал, тогда как она произнесла только одно-единственное слово:

- Спасибо.

- Не за что, - только и ответил я, прежде чем вновь попытаться прочесть ее мысли, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы, но безуспешно.

Это был первый раз, когда человек – просто живое существо - разжег во мне любопытство, очаровал и привлекал меня настолько, что я не хотел оставлять ее и возвращаться к своей монотонной жизни.

Но я должен.

Ради безопасности ангела, который не может оставаться рядом с кровожадным вампиром, не будучи убитым или превращенным.

Но перед тем, как расстаться навсегда, я мог бы проводить ее домой, чтобы позаботиться о ее безопасности.

- Ты заблудилась? – спросил я ее, насмешливо улыбнувшись.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела на меня, расправила плечи и нахмурилась из-за ярости в моем взгляде.

Смелый маленький ягненок, который возомнил себя львом.

- Я не заблудилась, - солгала она, - я спокойно возвращалась домой, пока меня не остановила вся эта суматоха.

Остановилась из-за суматохи? И так она называет хладнокровное убийство?

Затем она повернулась ко мне спиной, направляясь на юг, в противоположную сторону от жилого района.

- Центр города в этом направлении, - сказал я насмешливо, указывая на улицу позади меня.

Она развернулась и зло посмотрела на меня, проходя рядом, пока я тихо смеялся над ее детским поведением, наслаждаясь ее соблазнительным запахом.

Она была такой привлекательной.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я проводил тебя? - спросил я затем. – Рядом со мной ты будешь в безопасности.

Она бормотала непонятные – даже для ушей вампира – слова, продолжая относиться ко мне с презрением, разжигая мое любопытство.

Она, кажется, совсем не боялась меня.

Я подавил смех, стараясь не обидеть ее еще больше, и продолжил идти за ней, но я не мог не любоваться ее красивыми и длинными каштановыми локонами, ее спиной, великолепными длинными ногами, но, прежде всего, замечательными упругими ягодицами.

Я веду себя как человек, несмотря на свою вампирскую сущность!

И все же я никогда не смотрел на женщину так же, как на ангела передо мной.

Никогда я не чувствовал это приятное тепло в своем мертвом и холодном теле по отношении к кому-либо, кроме нее.

Я хотел ее для себя, пламенно желал, но старался подавлять все это, чтобы не осквернить ангела своим дьявольским присутствием.

Но я не мог удержаться и представлял, каково это - целовать ее губы, изучать своими глазами, губами и руками ее невинное тело, растворяться в ней.

Я тут же воспламенился.

Я почувствовал, как почернели мои глаза от завладевшего мною желания.

Я хотел обладать ангелом.

Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Я хотел, чтобы она вечно была моей.

К черту мои убеждения о чистоте ее души.

_Она - моя_.

Только моя.

Я был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы позволить ей прожить свою жизнь без меня.

Но я не могу обратить ее сейчас.

Я еще не готов.

Я мог бы легко убить ее, но это не было моей целью.

Не говоря о том, что мне некуда отвести ее, где она находилась бы до полного превращения.

Нужно найти место, где я мог бы беспрепятственно заботиться о ней.

Сейчас я должен был проводить ее домой, в единственное место, где она будет в относительной безопасности.

Затем увидев, что она споткнулась и готова упасть на землю, я бросился к ней на вампирской скорости, обхватил руками ее талию и прижал к своей холодной груди.

Ее тепло было настоящей противоположностью температуре моего тела, и там, где наши тела соприкасались, ощущались разряды тока, вызывая во мне еще большее желание.

- Извини, - пробормотала она, покраснев, и попыталась высвободиться из моих объятий.

Но я не хотел терять контакт с ее кожей, ее теплом и повернул ее лицом к себе.

Она встретила мой взгляд и вздрогнула, увидев цвет радужной оболочки, но не испугалась, не попыталась освободиться, а наоборот пристально смотрела мне прямо в глаза.

Опять я видел в её глазах любопытство, как и другие эмоции, которые не мог расшифровать – мой дар не помогал мне прочесть и действительно понять ее, так, как я делал с другими существами, которых встречал.

Никто из нас не произнес ни слова.

Мы были заключены в собственной Вселенной, где ничто, кроме нас, не имело значения.

Я чувствовал, что она ощущает те же эмоции, что и я, испытывает те же желания, как и я по отношению к ней.

Мы больше не были хищником и его добычей.

Мы больше не были вампиром и ангелом.

Мы были мужчиной и женщиной, связанными друг с другом неведомой связью.

Я прикоснулся своими губами к ее губам в невинном поцелуе.

Один раз.

Второй.

Третий.

Возможность наслаждаться ее кожей свела меня с ума. Я желал большего, хотел изучать ее рот своим языком, но не знал, смогу ли я продолжить. Становясь ещё более зависимым от неё, я боялся причинить ей боль.

Но ангел решила за меня, обвив руками мою шею, она страстно поцеловала меня, уверенно прижимаясь своим телом к моему.

Наши языки встретились, и я подумал, что наконец-то попал в рай.

Я не хотел отпускать ее руки.

Я хотел целовать ее до конца моей вечности.

- Эй, Белла! - крикнул женский голос не далеко от нас.

Мой ангел напряглась, прервала поцелуй и повернулась к той, которая потревожила нашу Вселенную, заставив меня зарычать от недовольства. Я уткнулся лицом в шею ангела, вдыхая ее невероятный запах, и начал целовать ее, отчего она задрожала, доставляя мне еще большее удовольствие.

- Эй, - сказала она хриплым голосом, перед тем как прочистить горло под мой тихий смех. – Извините за задержку, я… ну… я была…

-Не расстраивайся, Белла. Если бы я встретила такого же горячего парня, я бы тоже опоздала.

_«Даже не понимаю, как она могла привлечь внимание такого парня, но уверена, он забудет ее сразу же, как только познакомится со мной, или я не Джессика Стенли!»_

Я посмеялся над наивностью этой девушки.

Я знал, до какой степени лицемерны завистливые люди, но Джессика со своими мыслями побила все рекорды. К счастью, вторая девушка, которая была с ней, Анжела, действительно беспокоилась о Белле, за что я был ей очень благодарен.

- Ладно, сейчас нам пора возвращаться, - только и сказала Белла, отстраняясь от меня, опустив голову и покраснев.

_«О, да! Я собираюсь расспросить тебя об этом совершенстве, которое тебя сопровождает!» (Джессика)_

_«Тем более, мы и так уже сильно опоздали». (Анжела)_

Но я не мог позволить ей уйти и, когда она собралась нагонять своих подруг, я взял ее за запястье и повернул к себе, чтобы нежно поцеловать и зарыться руками в ее мягкие волосы.

- До скорой встречи, Белла, - прошептал я ей на ушко.

Она вопросительно посмотрела на меня, и на этот раз я понял, что она хотела у меня спросить, но не решалась произнести вслух.

- Меня зовут Эдвард, - сказал я, вызывая у нее улыбку.

Она нежно погладила меня по щеке, я улыбнулся и еще раз страстно поцеловал ее.

- Тогда до скорого, Эдвард, - сказала она и покинула Порт-Анжелес вместе со своими подругами.

И я отпустил её, не пытаясь узнать – через мысли её подруг, так как я в любом случае не мог её прочесть – где она живет.

В сущности, я знал, что оставил ей шанс ускользнуть от меня, и даже сам факт того, что она была далеко от меня, был невыносим.

Следующие несколько дней я провел в поисках жилья.

Впрочем, я обнаружил небольшой коттедж в лесу, который отремонтировал на вампирской скорости и обустроил как можно проще.

Однако, несмотря на все мои дела, Белла всегда занимала все мои мысли.

Непрерывно, неустанно, все больше и больше сводя меня с ума.

Я желал _ее_.

Я хотел обладать _ангелом_.

Я хотел обладать ее сердцем, телом и душой.

Я хотел обречь ее на вечность, чтобы не потерять через несколько лет.

Я был эгоистом, но мне было все равно.

Я хотел ее, она была моей.

Даже если я боялся того, что после превращения она покинет меня, будучи новорожденной, ведь она будет сильнее и быстрее меня.

Но я буду преследовать ее.

Сделаю все, чтобы она осталась со мной навсегда.

Я направлялся к ближайшему от моего дома городу.

_Форкс, три тысячи сто двадцать один житель_.

Слишком мало для наших убийств – Беллы и меня, – чтобы остаться незамеченными, но постоянно дождливая погода поможет нам свободно добраться до большого города в дневное время.

Этого было достаточно для сегодняшнего вечера, потому что я еще не убил ни одного человека.

И каково же было мое удивление, когда меня окликнул знакомый женский голос!

Он принадлежал Джессике Стенли, «подруге» Беллы.

Несколько вещей пришло мне в голову:

- Во-первых, я был удивлен встретить ее в этом городе, понимая, что ангел тоже должен быть здесь;

- Не знаю, судьба ли это или еще что-то в этом роде, но она решила подать мне руку помощи в моих поисках, и я был так счастлив, что не мог сдержать улыбку на губах.

Затем я вспомнил о присутствии не интересующей меня девушки, которая думала, что моя улыбка адресована ей, а про Беллу я уже забыл.

Как будто это возможно.

Прежде, чем убить ее, я решил узнать необходимую мне информацию о Белле:

- Мы виделись в Порт-Анжелесе, если ты меня помнишь. Ты же подруга Беллы, не так ли?

- Я Джессика, ее лучшая подруга! - утверждала она.

_«Да, наконец, я воспользуюсь ей, чтобы сблизиться с Майком и, особенно, с этим сексуальным парнем»_

- О! – воскликнул я, притворно удивившись. – Очень рад с тобой познакомиться! Дело в том, что я хотел сделать сюрприз Белле, но не знаю, где она живет, ты мне не поможешь?

- Я могу даже проводить тебя, если ты хочешь!

Я видел дом моего ангела, где он находится, но в основном то, что она не собирается провожать меня туда, а хочет увести в лес для «более близкого знакомства».

Проще говоря, несмотря на ее похотливые мысли, которые вызывали у меня тошноту, она предоставила мне прекрасную возможность убить ее без свидетелей, поэтому я кивнул в знак согласия. Она повеселела, думая, что выиграла.

- Я знаю краткий путь, чтобы добраться до нее быстрее, иди за мной.

Жалкий безмозглый человек.

Она надеялась на свою победу, уже готовила рассказ для своей подруги Лорен, полагая, что я брошу «малышку Свон» ради нее, желая отомстить моему ангелу за то, что после своего переезда сюда в этом году она привлекла внимание всех парней Форкса.

Мне хотелось смеяться, но я оставался спокойным, в довольно расслабленной позе, чтобы не испугать свою жертву, пока мы не зайдем достаточно далеко в лес, где я смогу ее убить.

- Итак, – начала болтать она, посылая мне томные – как она полагала – взгляды, – откуда ты приехал? Белла не захотела ничего нам рассказывать!

- Я из Чикаго, но недавно переехал в Порт-Анжелес, где встретил девушку своей мечты! - не подавая виду, сказал я с фальшивой улыбкой на губах, с легкостью заставив ее поверить в мой обман.

_«Неужели речь идет это Белле? Эта девушка так банальна! Как она могла привлечь его внимание?»_

- Белла? - спросила она, несмотря на комок в горле.

- Белла, - подтвердил я. – Мне даже удалось уговорить родителей переехать в Форкс, чтобы быть ближе к ней.

Я чувствовал – через ее мысли – как яд ревности проникал в ее вены, и из-за этого находился в настоящей эйфории. Люди были настолько предсказуемы, что манипулирование ими было действительно смешным.

Это было хуже, чем ее попытки соблазнить меня. Я должен был сдерживать громкий смех или хотя бы смотреть на небо с расслабленным лицом и пытаться оставаться невозмутимым, но возможность заранее видеть то, что она планирует сделать, очень затрудняла мою задачу.

Она подошла ко мне, покачиваясь, – она была в обуви на высоких шпильках, а то, что тропинка, на которой мы стояли, была грязной и извилистой, помешало ей пройти соблазнительно, как она хотела, – накручивая прядь волос на указательный палец.

- Ты знаешь, что выглядишь абсолютно нелепо? - не смог сдержаться я и насмешливо ухмыльнулся.

Она застыла, настолько ошеломленная моими словами, что даже перестала думать. Я решил сказать все - в конце концов, она посмела осквернить Беллу в своих мыслях, и я хотел унизить ее, а потом убить.

- Ты действительно думаешь, что такая жалкая девушка, как ты, смогла бы меня очаровать? Да ты вульгарнее, чем все девушки легкого поведения! Минимум одежды и слои косметики, которая никак не скрывает твои ужасные недостатки. И знаешь, что больше всего смешит меня? Твои мысли, когда ты ощущаешь на себе взгляд других людей, не понимая, что они открыто насмехаются над тобой! Почему, по-твоему, Майк Ньютон – среди прочих – хочет пойди куда-нибудь не с тобой, а с Беллой? У нее, по крайней мере, есть достаточно достоинства, чтобы не пытаться казаться той, кем она не является! И я знаю, о чем говорю!

Я рассмеялся, в то время как мои слова отразились в ее голове, а она плакала, как несчастная девчонка, которой, впрочем, и являлась.

- Истина всегда делает больно, не так ли, дорогая? - прошептал я ей на ухо, подойдя на вампирской скорости.

Она все еще не двигалась, окаменев от страха, который я ей внушал.

Я наслаждался адреналином, текущим в ее венах, вызывая у меня жажду ее крови.

- Да, у тебя есть повод для страха, - продолжил я, убирая ее волосы с яремной впадины, наслаждаясь ароматом ее крови. – Потому что я положу конец твоим жалким страданиям вместе с твоим ничтожным существованием, и я не могу обещать тебе безболезненную смерть!

Не дожидаясь мольбы – или других ненужных реплик - с ее стороны, я резко наклонил в сторону ее голову и вонзил свои зубы в ее сонную артерию, сильнее сжимая ее в своих руках.

Ее кровь не имела особый вкус. Она была почти так же безвкусна, как и кровь животных, но она успокаивала мое горло, чему был очень рад мой внутренний монстр.

Она хотела закричать - ее панические, наполненные страданиями, мысли заполнили мою голову – но я зажал ее рот своей ладонью, и начал быстрее пить.

Закончив, я опустил ее тело на землю и вырыл огромную яму подальше от тропинки. Это будет ее могилой, пока ее тело не превратится в пыль.

Потом, без сожаления, а с широкой улыбкой на лице, я побежал к дому ангела, желая поскорее увидеть ее лицо.

Я очень быстро прибыл на место и мог наблюдать за всем, что там происходит, в то время как меня не видел никто.

Я мог даже – несмотря на расстояние – чувствовать удивительный запах моего ангела. И хоть я и не мог видеть ее с того места, где находился, мои мышцы расслабились, а губы растянулись в блаженной улыбке.

Я чувствовал, что получил свою дозу героина, я был расслаблен, совершенно спокоен, зачарован ее потрясающим запахом.

Я услышал шум, который, как я догадался, шел из кухни.

Значит, Белла заботилась о своей небольшой семье и готовила для них.

Умиляясь своим мыслям, я удобно устроился у дерева напротив дома Свонов и сосредоточился на звуках, исходящих оттуда.

Видимо, мой ангел была одна, потому что я слышал только одно дыхание и сердцебиение, но я хотел посмотреть, что она делает, прежде чем подойти к ней.

Ветер подул мне в лицо, и я с наслаждением вдохнул ее аромат.

Между тем, мое созерцание ангела - она была чем-то занята на кухне – было прервано шумом мотоцикла и особенно тошнотворным запахом, который резко пробудил во мне вампирские инстинкты.

Я мог бы расслабиться и забыть этот ужасный запах, если бы не подросток, который остановился на дороге рядом с домом Беллы.

Я мог просто остаться на месте в ожидании малейшего движения этого человека или вмешаться в случае необходимости.

Я видел, что он без стука зашел в дом моего ангела, выкрикивая имя девушки, которую я страстно желал. Она испугалась, когда услышала голос парня, я понял это по звуку разбившейся посуды и, особенно, по изменению в ее запахе. И, услышав непристойные мысли парня по отношению к Белле, я устремился к дому Свонов и прошел через вторую дверь, которая была на кухне.

Я чувствовал угрозу для моего ангела, и этот парень не казался обычным человеком.

- Что ты здесь делаешь, Джейкоб? - ответила мой ангел, уверенно направляясь к нему, не смотря на страх, который сковал ее мышцы.

- Что же, моя Белла, не рада меня видеть? - ухмыльнулся он, в то время, как я сдерживался, чтобы не вмешаться, безмолвно оставаясь на кухне.

- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я думаю о тебе, грязный пес! - кричала мой ангел. – Я не твоя Белла, и тебе лучше уйти сейчас, прежде чем я решу рассказать кому-нибудь обо всех твоих угрозах!

- Кто поверит тебе, зная, что твой отец на моей стороне? Ты ничего не сможешь сделать против оборотней, моя Белла. Если кто-нибудь встанет на моем пути, я его просто уничтожу.

_Оборотень?_

Я не мог поверить ему, однако это объясняло его ужасный запах, не говоря уже о том, что я видел в мыслях парня: среди остального там были его различные превращения в гигантского коричнево-рыжего волка. Так же я понял, что на самом деле он не был настоящим оборотнем - иначе говоря «ребенком Луны» - его превращения не зависели от Луны, он был совсем не так опасен, как те существа, которых я видел в мыслях кочевников, их встречавших.

- Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что Альфа стаи оборотней, зовущихся "защитниками" людей от вампиров, будет готов убить невинного, чтобы заполучить девушку, которая не будет принадлежать ему никогда, - усмехнулась она.

Пес схватил ее за шею своей огромной рукой и прижал к стене. Я видел в его мыслях, что он пытался усмирить свою ярость, чтобы не превратиться, будучи так близко к Белле, но я не мог оставаться спокойным, тогда как он посмел поднять руку на нее.

- Твой отец дал слово: так как я послушный и прелестный сын его лучшего друга, в мое совершеннолетие мы поженимся. Добровольно или нет!

- Отпусти ее, - резко сказал я, появившись в прихожей, где они стояли.

- Прелестно. – От удивления Джейкоб ослабил хватку, и Белла упала на пол, кашляя, медленно, но верно восстановляя свое дыхание.

Между тем, ее слабость и близость этой паршивой собаки удвоили мою ярость, которую я пытался хоть как-то сдерживать, чтобы не сорваться.

- Кто ты такой? Откуда ты взялся? И вообще, почему ты вмешиваешься?

- Я собираюсь сказать тебе лишь одно, – ответил я с угрозой, – выметайся из этого дома, и больше никогда не приближайся к Белле или ты труп, ясно?

- Думаешь, испугал меня, кровопийца? – засмеялся он, не смотря на дрожь в его теле. – Она - моя!

- Белла, - позвал я, не отрывая взгляда от оборотня, – отойди от него, пока он не превратился.

-У тебя нет права приказывать ей, – сказал подросток, – она - моя!

Увидев его мысли, я устремился к своему ангелу, оттаскивая ее от молодого индейца, который перевоплотился за несколько секунд и напал на меня, чтобы убить.

- Не стой там, Белла! - закричал я, легко отражая атаки волка, заранее зная его мысли.

Я знал, что, несмотря на высокомерие волка, могу быстро расправиться с ним, благодаря его незаурядным способностям. В отличие от меня, у него не было большого опыта в искусстве борьбы с вампиром, но я боялся за Беллу, которая все еще была недалеко от нас.

Я хотел, чтобы она находилась далеко от развалин, в которые превратился бы дом ее отца, но она оставалась недалеко от меня, будто знала, что я никому не позволил бы ранить ее, что она в безопасности рядом со мной, даже несмотря на то, что происходило сейчас.

Таким образом, чтобы избежать драмы, в которой она была бы жертвой, я постарался сократить бой, поймал челюсть волка и сжал его череп, к своей радости, мгновенно его убив.

Я опустил вновь ставший человеком труп на землю, стараясь удержать свою вампирскую сущность, которая взяла верх надо мной в начале драки, чтобы не навредить Белле, которая, как я чувствовал, стояла за моей спиной.

- Эдвард? - прошептала она.

Я повернулся к ней и был удивлен тем, что увидел в ее взгляде: вместо страха и отвращения, которые я ожидал там увидеть, только беспокойство за меня. Она, казалось, осмотрела меня со всех сторон, чтобы убедиться в том, что я не ранен, так как она не могла проследить за нашими быстрыми ударами и их последствиями.

Затем - я даже не заметил ее перемещения – или, скорее, потому, что я понятия не имел, что она способна на такое, после всего того, что она видела, после того, как узнала, что я вампир – она подбежала ко мне, обняла и обрушила на меня свои горячие губы.

Она поцеловала меня со страстью, – которую я с лихвой вернул ей, слишком счастливый от того, что держу ее в объятьях, – сжимая меня со всей своей человеческой силой, прежде чем разрыдаться.

- Эй, – тихо прошептал я ей на ухо. – Успокойся, Белла, все в порядке. Он больше никогда не приблизится к тебе.

- Я испугалась, что с тобой что-то случилось, - пробормотала она сквозь слезы. – Я не хочу видеть, как ты исчезаешь. Никогда.

Несмотря на то, что она пережила – несколько раз находясь лицом к лицу со смертью – только из-за моего присутствия, она не убегала от меня. Более того, она достаточно дорожила мной, чтобы переживать из-за моего возможного исчезновения, и этот факт смутил меня больше, чем я думал.

- Пожалуйста, - продолжала она, сжимая своими ручками мою рубашку, словно боялась, что я уеду без нее, и пристально смотрела на меня.

Я знал, что эта девушка, чьи мысли я не мог читать, была особенной, той, что я желал больше всего на свете. Я спас ее от людей, от этого оборотня, покоящегося на земле недалеко от нас, но главным образом - от себя самого.

Она была ангелом, которым я хотел обладать всеми возможными и вообразимыми способами, зная, что этого никогда не будет, по крайней мере, полностью не зная ее мыслей по отношению ко мне.

Однако благодаря одному моему простому вопросу я знал, что принадлежал ей точно так же, как она принадлежала мне, и ничто не могло заставить меня отказать ей в том, что она у меня просила, даже если для этого она должна была присоединиться к моему миру.

Она сделала свой выбор, и я был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы не принять его.


End file.
